One mustn't catch an angel
by wirbelwind
Summary: They'd always enjoyed each others company, but never showed their real feelings. Now everything's going to change, and it's not only because they'd finally have the chance to attend university. [Tezuka x Fuji] Pls review to help me improve.
1. Chapter 1

**One mustn't catch an angel.**

Tezuka Kunimitsu was standing in the living room of his families home and couldn't believe what he was hearing. It had to be a joke, a bad joke. Or was he dreaming? He couldn't do anything else but stare at his parents.

"You have to understand, Kunimitsu, that the company wants your father in Germany, and no longer here."

_Dad has been learning German for more than a year now, but I never paid it a second thought. He enjoys travelling and therefor has always been interested in languages. But that has nothing to do with me. Why does it have to have such a big impact on my life?_

"At least they offer us to chose where to live, for he'll be able to work in his office at home for most of the week?"

"If he can work at home, why do we have to move anyway?" Tezuka found himself saying.

"Well, it would be rather expensive and kind of overexerting, if I would fly from Japan to Germany and back every two weeks or so, wouldn't it?"

"And we'll finally have the chance to live in a much smaller town, and no longer in a place as big as Tokyo."

"But, I don't care if it's smaller or bigger than Tokyo, I want to stay right here."

"There is no point in arguing, son." The voice of his father was suddenly rather strict. "We'll leave in about 2 months and there is no way, you're going to stay. So you better get comfortable with the idea."

"But I could stay with grandpa, couldn't I?"

"You cannot ask for such a big favour."

_There seems to be o way to get out of this. I'll finally finish school within these two months, so the timing seems to be just perfect. But I'd rather join some university here and go on playing tennis with the others. Ok, I am a fool to think we'd all attend the same university anyway, but we were supposed to at least stay in the same area and not move across the world to some foreign country. _

--- --- --- 

_Two more weeks before I have to leave everthing and everyoneI care for behind. And so far they don't know anything at all. I could leave without ever telling them. But it wouldn't be a fair thing to do. They'd be disappointed; he'd be disappointed, woudn't he? _

"Hey, Tezuka, did you finally decide for which university to apply when you get your final marks?"

"No."

"Ok, it's not like you couldn't get wherever you wanted to, your results ought to be excellend, as always." Fuji was smiling at him. "Well, I don't know yet what to do myself, so I guess I shouldn't be telling you to hurry up deciding, should I?"

"No, you shouldn't."

Fuji was a little startled, but kept his smile anyway. He was used to Tezuka not saying much during their conversations, but for the past weeks it felt different from their usual conversations.

"Well, I don't care, as long as I have a chance to play tennis. I don't care, if I am able to play at tournaments, but I always feel my mood lighten up when I'm standing on the court."

"Mh."

_You'll sure enough keep playing tennis. Any club would be a fool not to take you, whenever you want to play for them. You're gifted and talented like no other, but somehow you're lacking the ambition to aim higher every day. Sometimes it feels like you're staying behind on purpose, making sure none of us would fall back. But I'm afraid I won't get a chance to look back and see you doing so. _

They walked a while in silence. "I have to leave you here. I still have to get something from the supermarket, otherwise my mum's going to be mad at me all day."

_I'm sure, she wouldn't if you forgot. I hardly doubt there's anybody who would be mad at you as long as you have this smile of yours on your lips._

"And don't forget to come to Taka's place tonight!" Tezuka looked at him irritated. "You already forgot!" Fuji looked a little disappointed to Tezuka, but his smile was back within a second.

"We wanted to celebrate finishing school, remember? 7 pm at Taka's place, you want me to write it down?"

"No, I'll be there."

"Or to pick you up?"

"No need. I'll be fine, thanks"

_Celebrating the end of their time at school. Everybody would be talking about what to do now, where they'd be going and what they plan to do. An occation to look back and time to think about the future lying ahead. He definitly was not in the mood for that at a time like this. But on the other hand, they had a right to know, he was going to move, hadn't they?_

Lost in his thoughts he found his way back home throwing himself on his bed. Staring at the already emptied walls. This room didn't fell comfortable to him anymore. There where boxes standing everywhere, in the whole house, and in his room as well. Whatever his parents declared he wouldn't need for the remaining time, was packed into cartons and send to Germany. His father had already left last week, to be able to care about everything himself. He'd soon lose what he'd called home for his entire live.

_No, I've already lost it some week ago, when they told me..._

Tired and sleepy, Tezuka closed his eyes, trying to think about anything but the relocation lying ahead. He soon fell asleep.

--- --- --- 

Fuji was running towards the sushi shop. It was 10 minutes past 7 and Tezuka nowhere to be seen.

Well, I'm a little late myself. I bet he already got inside.

"Fujiko-chan, you're quite early, aren't you?"

Fuji glanced at Kawamura and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's no problem, don't worry."

"Did anybody else show up so far?"

"No, why would they? We said we'd start at 8 and not even Oishi is usually coming almost an hour earlier."

"Yea, you're right. Well, I should use the time given to lend you a helping hand then."

_I don't understand this. Did Tezuka meet one of the others on his way back telling him, it would be fine to show up at 8? Unlikely. Or he remembered it after all and is wondering why I wanted him to show up earlier. No, he would have called me telling me I was mistaken about the time._

Time passed quite fast. After a little more than half an hour Kawamura and Fuji were not suprised to welcome Oishi and Eiji at the sushi shop.

"Hello, you two. Fuji, you're quite early, aren't you?"

"Hoi hoi, it's not like you to be the first, you know?"

"And it wouldn't be like you to be one of the first, if it wasn't for dear Oishi, right?"

Eiji blushed at that. No, he couldn't let Fuji get away just like that.

"Oh, I see. You wanted to spend some private time with Taka-san before it get's all to noisy, didn't you?"

"What!?!" A red Kawamura stared at Eiji in disbelieve, giving Fuji a confused look.

"Eiji, stop that! You know Taka-san's with a girl, don't you?"

"Well, that might make things a little harder, but it shouldn't be a hindrance in the end, should it?"

"I think Hitomi and Taka-san make quite a cute couple. No need for me to interfere."

"Fuji!"

While Fuji cheeks had not even turned to a the slightest bit of pink, Kawamura felt his cheeks becoming hot again. That was a strange beginning for this evening. First Eiji hinting Fuji would want to go out with him and now Fuji declaring he wouldn't interfere with a cute couple. He stared at his friends, unsure what else to say, just hoping they'd stop.

"Now, stop it, the both of you. Give Taka-san a break, will you?"

So while Kawamura busied himself putting glasses on the table, Oishi, Eiji and Fuji made themselves comfortable.

"So what's the real reason for you to show up so early?"

"Eiji..."

"I just felt bored and thought I might help a little, for we're already allowed to celebrate here."

"That's it?"

"Yea, that's it."

Eiji looked a little disappointed but dropped the subject anyway, because he knew that his partner wouldn't like him teasing Fuji any further eventhou the both of them knew Fuji was lieing.

The next to show up where Inui and Kaidoh confirming Fuji's presumption of them being a couple. Of course they'd argue that they won't, if one asked them. It was funny, how their team contained 3 inseparable couples, but none of them ever talked about it.

_I just wished it were not three, but four..._

The door opened again and Fuji looked hopefully at the entrance. Seeing Echizen and Momoshiro enter the shop, Fuji felt a knot forming in his throat. He didn't know, why it hurt so much, to see them all this happy.

_I should be happy for them and stop being jealous._

At 8.30 Kawamura put a big plate with sushi of different sorts on the table and they started eating. Everybody taking what he liked best and complimenting Kawamura for his work. Fuji didn't feel like eating at all. He looked at at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I bet he'll arrive any minute." Kawamura tried to assure his friend. Fuji didn't answer, but only nodded back with a smile.

_Or he just forgot. I told him we'd start at 7 and now it's past 9 pm. Plus he has acted different from his usual self for at least 2 weeks now. I don't know, what's going on, but I don't like it._

Next to him Eiji started to kissing his doubles partner, who was completely taken aback. Fuji couldn't watch. The two of them had been together for about a month now and couldn't let go of oneanother anymore. Fuji was happy for his friends, but it hurt to see them this way. Whenever he looked at them he suddenly felt lonely and deserted.

"Fuji, wanna take some fresh air?"

"Yea, that sounds good."

Happy to have an accuse to leave the scene, Fuji followed Kawamura out of the sushi shop. When they had closed the door behind them, Fuji took in the cool air of the night. It helped to clear his mind and lift his mood instantly.

"Fuji, what's wrong?" Fuji hasistated. "Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Sighing Kawamura leaned against the wall behind him. "I don't know. First of all you showed up way to early today, plus you looked somehow distrackted for the whole week now. I mean, you're smiling, but you always do. It just doesn't look natural anymore." Fuji didn't know what to say and he stared at Kawamura with his eyes wide open.

"But it's not only you. Tezuka, too, looks way out of place. Acting as if he was in some trance, never really listing."

"I know what you try to tell me. I thought it was strnge, too."

"So what is it between the two of you?"

"Between us? Nothing. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Mh, I understand. So you'll just have to tell me, what's wrong with you instead."

"I ... I don't know."

"He didn't decide on what to do after school, did he?"

"No."

"So I guess you better hurry tell him."

"I can't tell him? Tell him what anyway?"

Kawamura grined at his friend. "I knew it."

Fuji wanted to say something, arguing that he didn't have a clue what Kawamura was talking about. But decided against it. It wouldn't make any sence, because he was one of his best friends and knew him way too good and could see right through him.

"You love him."

_That was no question, but a statement. _

"You have to tell him, if you don't want to lose him to somebody else one day."

"I can't."

"Why's that?"

"I just can't do it, ok?"

"There is no need for you to be shy. You have known each other for quite a long time now."

"One must not catch an angel."

"Fuji – "

Fuji gave him a hurt smile, tears shimmering in the corners of his eyes. Before Kawamura could say anything else, Fuji turned around, walking down the street.

_How could he ever understand? Tezuka is way too perfect. There's no way he would ever accept me as his lover. I'm happy enough to be his friend. _

--- --- --- 


	2. Chapter 2

**One mustn't catch an angel.**

"Kunimitsu, dear, are you feeling alright?"

Tezuka opened his eyes looking direktly into the worried face of his mother. He supressed a yawn.

"I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Almost 9 pm."

Staring at her in disbelieve for a second he got up swearing and rushed into the bathroom, hoping some cold water in his face would help his sleepy mind to awake.

"Mum, I'll be out tonight." 

"What about dinner?"

"No need, I have to hurry."

He hurried down the streets and was lucky to catch the bus in time.

_Damn it. Why didn't she wake me up earlier. Anyway, there's no use in complaining now. I just hope, they're not too mad at me for coming that late. Coming that late with bad news. _

The bus ride only took him about 10 minutes, but he would have to walk another 4 or 5 minutes untill he'd reach the sushi restaurant his teammate's father owned. When he turned around the last corner he saw Fuji turning away from Takashi and the restaurant walking down the street to the opposite site.

_Syusuke? _

"What happened?" Tezuka heard himself asking with his usual calm voice as soon as he reached Kawamura. But he didn't feel calm at all. It felt more like the world he knew so far, the world, that was breaking piece by piece just got another crack at the sight of Fuji leaving.

"Tezuka? We were waiting for you." Kawamura tried to smile.

"I'm sorry. – What happened?"

"Never mind it. He just wanted to take a little walk. Come on and get in, the others will be happy to see you." And without waiting for an answer Kawamura dragged Tezuka into the house, where the others were obviously enjoying theirselves. After explaining that he had been sleeping and forgot to turn on his alarm clock, he had a small conversation with Oishi, who tried hard not to let Eiji have his full attention, Tezuka turned rather quit just observing the situation.

He felt rather sick in his stomach watching Eiji and Oishi flirting and kissing.

_Why is that? Am I jealous? Jealous, 'cause I'll never have a chance to hold the one I love close? Because I don't dare to tell him the truth? It's not their fault, it's mine and mine alone. _

Trying to turn his attention on another part of the group he realized, that most of his teammates where much closer than he'd ever noticed. After half an hour he was sure, that Oishi and Eiji were not the only ones in love. So were Echizen and Momoshiro as well as Inui and Kaidoh.

_It seems like I never really paid much attention to them except when they played tennis. _

"Mind us taking a little walk?" Tezuka turned around, seeing Kawamura looking at him waiting for an answer. "Sounds good."

They had walked about 10 minutes in silence and Tezuka enjoyed it. He had never liked crowded rooms full of chattering people. He prefared silence, it was gold after all, wasn't it? Suddenly Kawamura stopped.

"Tezuka, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry?"

"You heard me. And don't tell me it's nothing. You have been acting kind of distracted for quite a while now. Fuji noticed, too. And in case we were the only ones noticing, it's just beacuse the others are way to busy with themselves at the moment."

_Have I been acting that obvious? Looks like I have been too deep in my thoughts lately. But I have to tell them anyway, so I could as well start with Kawamura right here, wouldn't I? In the end it might be even easier to tell him insead of Syusuke... _

"Well, I assume you're right. I was kind of distracted for some weeks now."

Kawamura was a little surprised. He had not expected his captain to give in that easily.

"And I wanted to tell everone of you this evening anyway. At least, that's what I planned..."

"And now you decided otherwise and want to keep it to yourselves? Making us worry on purpose. That's not a fair thing to do."

"You're right. It's not."

"So, what is it? Or do you want us to go back, so that you'd have to tell only once?"

"I would have to tell it at least twice anyway. Fuji left, remember?"

"He'll come back."

"You're sure about that?"

"Of course –" – not. He didn't know wherether Fuji would want to celebrate anymore this night, after he had seen how hard it was for him to stay in a room full of couples.

"Let's go back then. Telling it twice is better than three times, isn't it?"

So they made their way back to the shop. When they opened the door, Tezuka already regreted that he had chosen to tell them all at once. And he had a felling Kawamura wouldn't let go until everybody knew his secret.

Even before Tezuka had made his way back to his seat, Kawamura raised his voice. "Sorry to interrupt, guys. But Tezuka has something he want to tell us."

"Does he?" "Well, bring it on then."

His teammates felt excited about whatever it was their captain was about to announce. It had to be important, if Kawamura insisted on doing it right away.

"Well, I don't know what everybody of you has planned in detail for your the time coming now and so far I had not spend a lot of thoughts on that either."

"So you finally made a decission?" 

Oishi smiled at him. He was one of his friends who had told him not to wait untill the very last second to choose where to go.

"That would be a lie."

Tezuka could see the confusion in the faces of his friends. Well, he probably would be confused himself, if it was not for him to tell the story.

"Due to my fathers job, my parents will leave for Germany and they want me to come with them."

Silence.

"Germany? Why? When?"

Oishi heard Momoshiro say. He didn't want to believe what he had just heard.

"The company my father works for wants him to move. We'll leave in about two weeks."

"Two weeks? Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Oishi was now standing on his feet, staring at Tezuka in disbelieve.

"I – don't know."

They sat in silence for a while.

"By the way: Where did Fuji go? Does he already know?"

Eiji just realized one of his best friends was missing. He definitely should start to learn to be with Oishi and pay attention to what was going on around him.

"He doesn't." Tezuka simply answered. There was nothing else to say, was there?

"Well, you better go find him. He has a right to know. More than –"

"Eiji!"

_Yes, Syusuke does have a right to know, more than anybody else of you does. But why do you care? Unless... _

Without a further comment Tezuka stood up and left.

_Where the hell am I going to find this boy now? He could be anywhere! _

--- --- --- 

After walking aimlessly through the streets for what seemed like an eternity to him, Fuji found himself standing at the tennis courts of Seigaku Junior High.

_What a joke. Thinking about Kunimitsu my feet just brought me where everything started. I had a great time hear, and I never thanked you for being one of those making it so special. You were the one taking me serious when I assured everybody else I was fine by just smiling. You were the one urging me to aim higher, to try my best no matter what. You were the one giving me the strength to always be true to myself. I'm afraid you never realized it yourselves, but you where the one making me feel I could achieve anything I wanted to. You're the one I need to go on this way. _

"Here you are."

Fuji jerked. Turning around he found Tezuka standing right by his side.

"Hi. You scared me."

"Sorry for that. –"

They stood in silence staring at the courts.

"– and sorry I didn't make it in time."

"Didn't make it in time? Don't make me laugh. You were late for 2 hours."

"I – overslept."

Fuji turned around to look at Tezuka. At the sight of his embarrassment Fuji couldn't help but laugh.

"I never knew you took a nap in the afternoon."

"I usually don't, and I didn't plan to."

"But you fell asleep anyway. Well, I think I can forgive you for that."

He gave him a smile.

_Never mad at me, are you? I appreciate it. That's not something anybody would do, Fuji Syusuke. I'm going to miss that. No. I'm going to miss you._

"We – need to talk."

"We already do, don't we?"

"I'm serious. This –"

"You're always serious, Tezuka."

"Will you please at least listen to me?"

Fuji looked at him in confusion. There it was again. This weird feeling. Tezuka acting strange. He was afraid of what was going to come.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to be rude."

"It's ok, don't mind it. Well –"

"Well?"

"I – My parents are going to move to Germany."

"– Sorry?"

"We're moving. To Europe."

"What kind of joke is this?"

Tezuka smirked at Fuji's words.

_I wished it was, but it's not. I don't like this either, Syusuke, so please don't give me a hard time telling you. _

Instead of speaking out load what he thought, he merely shook his head. They kept silent for a while.

_This can't be true. It has to be some sort of bad dream, tell me that it is Kunimitsu. Tell me, that everything's going to be fine as soon as I wake up. Here we are, standing at the very place we met th first time, and you're telling me you're going to leave now? Leave everything behin? I can't believe that, I won't. _

"The moon is so bright. Too bad we didn't bring our rackets, we could have tried a match."

"We'd hardly see the ball anyway."

"Yea, probably. But it would have been fun trying, wouldn't it."

"Fuji you're changing the topic."

"... Well, it was worth a try."

"This is serious, Fuji. I don't like it either, but nevertheless I have to face the reality, and so should you."

"Mh... When will you be leaving?"

"In about two weeks."

Tezuka could see the horror in Fuji's wide opened blue eyes.

"Two weeks. And you didn't come up with it earlier?"

"I'm sorry."

"You better be." Speaking more to himself Fuji added: "Two weeks, that's – that's nothing."

Again none of them spoke for a while. Everything was completely quite.

"I wish we had brought our rackets."

"Two weeks ought to be enough to have a match, don't you think?"

"Or two."

"Or two. – Wanna go back to the others, now? Eiji already asked why you left."

"Did he?"

Without further conversation they made their way back to the sushi shop. When they entered everybody seemed to stop for a second. There was a strange tension, as if nobody knew how to act considering the latest news.

--- --- --- 

The first chapter has only been up for a few hours and I got a review. I didn't expect that. So this chapter is for you, **Onariah**. :) I'm glad you liked the first chap and I hope this one won't disappoint you. About Tezuka falling asleep and forget. Well, I'm afraid he kind of never wanted to go in the first place, plus it's not like you can controll when you wake up again, if you forget to set your alarm clock. At least, it's hard for me. ' About Tezuka leaving, there will be a solution for sure. Sooner or later.

everyone: Please feel free to leave a comment. )


	3. Chapter 3

**One mustn't catch an angel.**

It was about 10 am when Tezuka heard the doorbell ring. He was alone at home and just having breakfast. At the door waiting for him stood Oishi.

"Good morning. Am I interrupting anything?"

"No."

Oishi smiled. "May I come in?"

"Of course. I just started breakfast, do you want to join me?"

"No, I already had mine."

"A cup of tea then?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Oishi sat down on the kitchen table, wondering how everything had changed from when he'd last visited Tezuka at home. There were hardly any pictures left on the walls.

"Everything here look's like as if you're leaving within the next days and not in two weeks."

"Yea, my mother is eager to move. The sooner the better." Tezuka placed a cup of tea in front of his friend.

"Why would that be?"

"Well, my father has been in Germany for quite some time now. I guess she simply wants to get over with this whole thing."

"I see."

"You didn't come here right after breakfast to inspect the progress of our relocation, did you?"

"No, I didn't. Eiji wants me to talk to you."

"Eiji? Seriously, I can't think of something your boyfriend would want you to talk to me about."

"You can't?"

"No."

_Unless he's talking about..._

"Well, in that case let me help you. He want's me to talk to you about a friend of ours."

_...Syusuke. _"I don't know what you're hinting at."

"Don't lie at me, Tezuka. It wouldn't work, 'cause you're an awfully bad lier. You know very well, that I'm talking about Fuji."

Tezuka sighed.

_I wonder if it would hel ,to practise lieing to myself in front of an mirror. It sucks how everybody seems to see right through me. _

"What did you tell him last night?"

"The same thing I told you guys. That I'd be moving to Germany."

"That's it? That's all?"

"What else was there to say?"

"Don't fool around. Or are you trying to tell me, that he doesn't mean anything to you?"

"He's a good friend."

"So, he's nothing but a friend?"

"I don't know why you want me to repeat everything, but yes, he's nothing but a friend. A good one."

Oishi sighed. "Tezuka, that doesn't sound very convincing."

"In that case, I could write it down for you. That would make the pronounciation meaningless."

"That sounds like something Fuji might retort with. – You have to tell him."

"I can't – tell him what anyway?"

_Damn this, Oishi. You cannot come here to tell me I should confess. And think I would actually do so. I probably should, but what sense does it make to tell him right before I leave for good? I don't want to leave him with some false hope. I don't know wether I'll come back or not, so confessing would make it even harder to leave. For the both of us._

"What are you afraid off?"

_Plus, he deserves someone better than me. Someone, who's not going to let him wait for more then two hours... He's an angel after all..._

"One mustn't catch an angel."

_...and I won't. I won't take this angel's freedom away. _

"But –"

"I'd prefere changing the topic if you don't mind."

"But you –"

"I won't talk about it."

"Fine. I have to accept your decission. Even if it means, that you're going to leave him behind without ever telling him..." He emptied the cup in front of him. "I better get going, Eiji might already be waiting for me. We're having lunch at his place with the whole family there, and he wants me to help him prepare."

"I'll show you out then."

--- --- --- 

Fuji sat in his room staring at a picture standing on his desk. It showed the whole team of Seigaku. They had gone to climb the mountain to see the sunrise together. This was five years ago, and back then, Tezuka was also about to leave to Germany.

_The difference was, we all knew you'd come back soon to support us during the nationals. There're not nationals this time and god knows when I'll see you again. And do you know, what's the worst thing about it, Kunimitsu? I regret. I regret that I never even tried to ask you out... I think I was afraid of what you might answer. That you might reject me, might not want to be friends with me any longer as soon as you knew that I felt more than friendship. _

_Since the day we first met, there were always a lot of girls that wanted to go out with you. But you never realized. For you the only thing in the world was tennis, and by ignoring them all, you broke their hearts. _

_Just as you broke mine yesterday._

_I'll miss you. I'll miss talking to you, seeing you,watching you, playing against you, feeling the thrill when you go all out on me. The thrill and excitement. I want to feel it one more time. _

Making a decission Fuji stood up, grabbed his racket, a tin of tennis balls and put everything in his bag. He changed to his sport clothes and throwing only a general "I'm out. Bye." into the house, he left before anybody could say something against it.

--- --- --- 

Tezuka was just putting his dishes into the dishwasher, when the doorbell rang again.

_The day just begann and it's already getting on my nerves. Is there no way one could just have a quite start, with a taking a shower, having a nice breakfast and reading the newspaper afterwards? _

Opening the door he stared surprised at a smiling Fuji.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"None so far."

"Great. Join me playing a bit of tennis?"

"I –"

"You didn't play me yesterday night, so I figured you might like to play now. At least the light's much better, you know?"

Tezuka smiled. _You're trying to pull my leg? Of course the light's much better; it's daytime after all. _

"Give me a second to change, will you?"

"No problem. Take your time. I'll wait."

It only took some minutes untill Tezuka was at Fuji's side again. Together they started searching for a free court, where they could play singles without catching too much attention.

"Let's play some balls, before we get started."

"You know that I don't like anybody playing without warming up propperly."

"That's the captain speaking. You want me to run laps?"

There it was again. One of the reason's why he loved this guy so much. He was glibly and always had something to retort with, whatever Tezuka said. On the other hand he would never undermine his authority in front of their teammates.

"I'll let you go without running, this time. Just make sure you're fully wamred up, before we start." 

"Yes, sir. By the way, Tezuka."

"Mh?"

"I'm almost 20, remember?"

"Barely."

"Thanks"

The match took much longer than Fuji had expected it to do. Neither of them was giving in. Their strength had grown even more since the nationals and Fuji felt his blood rush through his veins. There was no game that was taken without leading to deuce. Finally the match ended with a game count of 7:5. Tezuka had won again.

Shaking hands Fuji complaint. "I wonder if I'll ever beat you."

"If you try hard enough..."

"In whatever way I improve. You always have something to counterattack with."

"Just like you'll always have the last word whenever we talk."

"That's something completely different."

"It's not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Plus, you're not the slightest bit better, are you?"

"See?"

At that Fuji didn't know what to do, but laugh and he could swear that he just saw a smile on the stoic captain's face. They sat down on the bench together, wiping the sweat out of their faces with a towel and enjoying the feeling of cold water running down their throat.

"Tezuka?"

"Mh?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. – For the past years. From the day we first met at junior high to the match we just had."

"There's no need to thank me for that."

"Yes, there is!"

Tezuka looked once again into Fuji's blue eyes. It was quite rare that he let others get a glimpse at them. That meant he was serious after all. Unsure of what was to come, Tezuka waited for Fuji to go on.

"You were always one of those to take me serious, so please don't stop all of a sudden. Your friendship meant a lot to me and it still does."

No response.

"Remember what you always told us before a match? Don't hold back. So that there'd be no regrets."

"Yes, that's what I said."

"But I did hold back."

"We already talked about it and you got much better nevertheless."

"I'm not talking about tennis, Tezuka. – Now that I know you're going to leave, I do regret. – I regret that I never had the courage to really face you."

_Is he about to tell me, what I think he is? There's no way. _

"I love you."

"Stop it!"

It hurt. He had longed to hear those words from him. He had never admitted it, but he did now. Tezuka had always wanted to hear these three words from Fuji and even more. He had wanted to say them himself, too. But now...

_It is too late, Syusuke. There's no way I'm going to leave giving you any hope that I myself don't have. _

Fuji no longer looked at him. His gaze was fixed at the court in front of them. Tezuka saw his eyes shimmering with uncried tears. He couldn't stand it. He had to leave if he didn't want to start crying himself. So he just stood up, grabbed his bag and left. Left Fuji behind.

_Was it wrong to tell him after all? It felt right. I thought I'd feel better afterwards, but I feel miserable. Why are you leaving me like this, Kunimtsu? Tezuka? Can't you see that it hurts? Hurts more than anything I felt so far._

Like in trance Fuji took his belongings and walked all his way home, not taking the bus and avoiding the bigger streets. Back home he went to his room and closed the door. He had been so excited about playing against Tezuka, but now only the physical exhaustion reminded him of the match.

"_Stop it!"_

He could still hear Tezuka's voice inside is head.

--- --- --- 

"Syusuke? Are you back? We already had lunch, do you want me to – Syusuke?"

When Yumiko entered the room, she found her younger brother laying at his bed crying almost soundlessly into his pillow.

"Syusuke, are you alright?"

Getting no answer Yumiko sat down next to him on the bed. In silence she started stroking her brothers back, trying to comfort him. It took Fuji some minutes to surpress the tears. Still sobbing he sat up, wiping away the remaining tears.

"It's all over." He sobbed again. "I – I lost him."

Yumiko didn't answer, but took him into her arms instead. Letting him calm down. Letting him talk.

"I – I told him, you know? ... Told him I loved him."

New tears started flowing down his face.

"Shh. ... Shhh. ... It'll be alright."

"There's no way."

"Everything is possible, Syusuke."

"But he's going to leave."

"Who's going to leave?"

"Kunimitsu."

Yumiko frowned. She had hardly realized her brother had been talking about a boy. And this name...

"Who?"

"Tezuka."

So that was the one making her brother cry. She remembered the captain of her brother's team, but she never had a chance to get to know him any closer.

_But he has to be a special one, this Tezuka-kun. I cannot even remember the last time I've seen Syusuke like this..._

"Don't give up."

--- --- --- 

I just realized, that ff-net didn't like this wave-like line, which I had used for breaks made by the characters in dialogues. So I just uploaded chapter one and two again... :-S

So here's the third chapter and I hope none of you is going to make any plans killing Tezuka. Eventhou Fuji's hurt I bet he wouldn't like tht at all. ;)

Please leave a comment to help me improve my writing, or just telling me what was on your mind reading it. :) Thanks a lot!

amynaoko – Thanks for reading and commenting. I'm glad you like the story so far. And never mind your English, I'm happy you wrote anyway. I think that's the right thing to do, if you want to improve, isn't it:)

Onariah – You're welcome. ;) I bet you'll never forgive what he did by now, would you? Let's wait and see how this works out. About the languages: I guess that's one of the reasons why I love English. It helps you to communicate with people all over the world. Mais j'ai apprendu aussi le francais pour 7 ans. Mai je croit que j'ai oublier beaucoup, parce qu' il n'y a pas encore des lessons ... And that's why I write on in English. ;) Plus I never felt I was good in the first place, especially in writing. oÔ That's why I wouldn't dare to write longer texts in French. BTW – Do you know any online dictionary being English – French / French – English ? I never found a good one... :'

okinneko – I agree, Tezuka looks like a stone on the surface, but I think he has feelings that he simply doesn't like to show. But I believe Fuji is smart enough and observent enough to know, that there is more to Tezuka. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**One mustn't catch an angel.**

When Tezuka arrived at home he took of his shoes and dropped the bag, leaving it in the entry hall. Entering his room he threw his jacket on the ground and let himself fall onto his bed trying to cope with what had happened on the court.

"_I love you."_

_There's no way you meant that, Syusuke, there can't! But still..._

"_I love you." _

_Don't you see that it's too late? I have to leave for good and starting a relationship within the last two weeks before moving is just going to make things harder. _

"_I love you." _

"_Stop it!"_

_I didn't mean to sound that hard, I didn't want to hurt you. Can't you see that I can barely stand it myself? It might be easier if you just got mad at me and smiply let go, you know? _

"_I do regret. – I regret that I never had the courage to really face you."_

_So do I, Syusuke. _

Tezuka felt his eyes watering. He closed them, but he couldn't keep this single tear that escaped.

I feel miserable and I deserve it. I hurt the one I care about the most...

He heard a car stopping next to the house. The front door opened.

"What the – Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

It was his mother, no doubt about that.

"I want you right here, and you better hurry."

Tezuka didn't move at all. At this moment he couldn't care less what his mother was so furious about. It didn't took her long to realize that, so she approached his room finding her son lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Are you even listening."

No answer, no movement, no reaction at all.

"You know I hate it when you leave you things scattered in the house."

"I know that."

"If you do, why – " Her eyes saw the jacket laying on the ground and she got even more angry at her son. The bag she had been carrying from the hall to Tezuka's room was dropped right before her feet.

"I want you to put this bag at its right place and your jacket doesn't belong on the ground. So get up, and stop just laying there. Just because we're moving doesn't mean you can do whatever you want for the remaining days."

Without waiting for a reply she rushed out of the room.

--- --- ---

xxx

It was a warm and sunny morning and the sun was shining right into the face of Fuji Syusuke. His tickling nose made him sneeze.

_Oh my, is it already morning? _

Yawning he sat up and took a glimpse at his alarm clock. 7 o'clock.

_I feel like I didn't sleep at all and my head ... it's like somebody stood beside my bed all night screaming at me. Damn this, I shouldn't have been crying all night, not over him. This idiot. _

The very moment he had finished this thought he cursed himself for it. No, Tezuka was no idiot, he was just trying to be reasonable, wasn't he?

_But there's no way I'll join morning practise. I don't want to see him, 'cause I don't know, what I'll act like if I did... _

Fuji got up and took a long warm shower finishing with a short cold one. Just the right thing to get his mind working properly again. After finishing breakfast he left telling his family he had things to take care of downtown.

Aimlessly he walked through the streets.

_What shall I do now? I can't face him anymore and it feels even worse then the very moment he told me he would be leaving soon. It's not fair. _

He sighed. His feet had brought him to the tennis courts of a Junior High School. Watching the kids practising to swing the raquet Fuji remembered how he and his brother had started to play tennis. Deep in thoughts he never heard the young man coming that was now standing right beside him.

"Remembering the good old times when we all started to play ourselves?"

Surprised Fuji looked at Atobe Keigo and smiled at him.

"Yea, something like that. And you, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just passed by accident and thought I saw somebody I knew, so I just stopped by to say hello."

"Hello then. "

"I have to admitt, I a little suprised to see you walking around on your own." 

"Why's that? Don't you think I'm old enough to leave the house without my parents taking my hand?" Fuji gave him another smile.

"I didn't mean it that way, Syusuke. I just thought you'd be hanging around with Tezuka."

"With Tezuka? Why would I be with him?"

Atobe only nodded and tried to read Fuji's reaction.

_You know that you're having the sweetest smile I ever saw, Fuji Syusuke? But nevertheless something doesn't feel right, something's bothering you... _

"Well, I thought Tezuka and you – you were a couple."

Fuji's facial expression got even harder to read now, the smile had left his lips and he looked rather serious now. His eyes opened for a short second revealing the pain he was feeling while his voice sounded rather angry.

"Well, we're not and we never were."

Atobe was cought be surprise again. But while he still tried to read all the emotions Fuji's appearance just let slip, Fuji himself changed back to his usual smiling self again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude."

"Don't worry, it's alright, Syusuke."

After a short break thinking about what else he could say, Atobe turned his attention back to the kids in front of them.

"Looks like they still have a long way to go if they want to become one of the best."

"Not everybody playing tennis is aiming for being one of the best, Atobe."

"But where's the sense in spending a lot of time on training, if you don't?" 

"There might be some who just want to have some fun, who simply enjoy standing on the court playing with friends."

"Yea, maybe. That sounds like something typical for you to say."

"I never wanted to become one of the best in the first place."

"But you did nevertheless."

"It's because we had a dream. Our team dreamed about winning the nationals and I wanted to live that dream with them."

"I see."

Decreasing the distance between the two of them Atobe put an arm around Fuji's shoulders.

"Well, you did quite a good job, didn't you?"

"It was the effort of the team, and anything but mine alone."

"But you were definitely one of the most impressive players back then." Saying so Atobe leaned closer and whispered the right into Fuji's ear. "Just as expected from a genius like you."

Feeling Atobe's breath on his ear, Fuji had to surpress a shiver. Suddenly he baked away. No, this wasn't right. Without saying another word he left.

_It's not like you didn't enjoy this feeling for a short time, did you Syusuke? To me you look like a falling angel that was bumbed out of heaven by somebody you trusted a lot. But that makes it easier for me, doesn't it? _

Smiling Atobe left the courts.

--- --- ---

Eiji and Oishi arrived early for this day's morning practise. After changing they started warming up. The next to come was of course Tezuka himself, followed by Inui and Kaidoh. Kawamura arrived in time, too, and Momo and Echizen arrived a little late, as always and were told to run 20 laps before entering the courts.

"Fuji sure's late today, isn't he?" Eiji told his partner when they changed courts. "Probably he just overslept." Oishi suggested. Eiji shot him a look. "You know as good as I do, that Fuji is probably the least of us to oversleep anything." "Yes, but –"

"Hey, no small talk during practise. 20 laps for the both of you."

So Eiji and Oishi joined Momo and Echizen running laps.

"I wonder, how many laps Fuji will have to run." "I don't know, Momo-senpai, but if you keep talking, you'll surely get some extra laps."

--- --- ---

In the afternoon, when most of the customers that had come for lunch had left, Kawamura Takashi excused himself and left his fathers sushi shop heading for the Fuji family's house.

_I hope he's at home. Something seems to be terribly wrong. Fuji wouldn't skip training for nothing. I hope he's alright..._

Finally arriving at his destination Yumiko answered the door.

"Ah, Kawamura-kun! Long time no see. I bet you want to see Syusuke."

"Eh, yes, that's right. Nice to see you, Fuji-san."

"Yumiko is fine, I'm not that old." She winked at Kawamura who blushed a little.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Come in. He's in his room, I guess you know the way?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kawamura knocked softly at the door before he entered. Fuji was sitting on his bed reading. He hadn't noticed the knocking and was quite surprised to see his friend entering his room.

"Hi Fuji."

"Uh? Taka-san? Come in." Smiling he laid the book aside, taking the jacket from Kawamura.

"Quite a surprise to see you, I think you never visited me without telling me before."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb or anything. I-"

"Hey, stop apologizing. It's nice to see you. I'm going to get some tea for us. Is there any special flavour you'd prefere?"

"No, anything's fine, thank you."

Fuji nodded and left his guest behind. After a short time he came back with a tray carrying a teapot and two cups. After having some general conversation about Kawamura's work at the sushi shop and photography, Kawamura finally found the courage to speak his mind.

"You haven't been to morning practise today."

"No, I haven't." Fuji answered after a short break.

"We were worried, you know?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you." 

"So, what was wrong?" 

"Listen, Taka-san. I won't play tennis in a club anymore."

"You don't mean that! Tell me it's a joke, Fuji, please."

"I'm afraid it's not."

"But, why? You're one of the best, there's no reason for you to lay tennis aside."

Leaning back in his chair Fuji sighed.

"There is."

Kawamura glared at him in disbelieve when a thought crossed his mind.

"Tezuka..."

Fuji merely nodded.

"I can't face him anymore, Taka-san. I'm sorry."

"But avoiding him won't help you, Fuji. Why don't you brace yourself up to talk to him, you have to-"

"I did!"

"Sorry?"

"I did tell him and that's the problem."

"I don't understand."

"Can't you tell, Taka-san."

Fuji felt his eyes watering again. He had forced himself to think about anything but Tezuka for the rest of the day and now one of his best friends sat right in front of him mentioning him again. Why couldn't he simply see that it hurt him?

But Kawamura saw it, saw right through him when he looked into Fuji deep blue eyes.

"What happened?"

_Tezuka doesn't love me. He won't miss me at all when he's in Germany. _

"He – rejected me. Simple, isn't it?"

"But, why?"

"Darn it, Taka-san! If I knew I wouldn't have asked him in the first place."

"I'm sorry, Fuji... If I hadn't told you to-"

"No, it's alright. If I hadn't asked him, he might have left and I would have thought he'd come back one day. But well, I guess I gave him a reason to not come back at all."

Fuji tried to smile, but couldn't keep himself from crying. Why did it have to hurt so much? Kawamura didn't know what else to say and simply stood up to take his friend into his arms. He had never seen Fuji cry before.

--- --- --- 

Boff, you probably hate me for making Fuji cry so much. But well, he's always caring so deeply about his brother, so I feel like he's the kind of person that's kind of emotional inside, eventhough he wouldn't (want to) show that to everbody.

Anyway, hope you'll leave some comments on it. :)

Onariah – Well, let me place it this way: I don't want Fuji to give up either and I bet their friends don't either. BTW – I have most of the plot written down in some sort of brainstorming by now, just to make sure it doesn't slip away. But I still have to write it more properly with dialogues and so on.

amynaoko – I didn't want to make you cry, but I feel honored to know, that I was able to write it in a way it does affect you after all. ;)

Ize101 – I'm sure somebody's going to catch him sooner or alter, don't worry.


	5. Chapter 5

**One mustn't catch an angel.**

_This is not right. Something is terribly wrong. Fuji not showing up? And Tezuka didn't say anything at all about it. I bet he knows why Fuji didn't show up. _

Impatiently Oishi was ringing on the door of the Tezuka household. It took some time before Tezuka himself answered the door.

"Oishi?"

"Hi. I took a little walk and thought I'd stop by. Want to join me?"

Tezuka looked suspiciously at him.

"Don't look at me like this. We're friends and friends are supposed to trust each other."

"You're a friend that asked quite a lot of questions lately."

Oishi flinched at that. He knew that Tezuka didn't like to be bothered with questions concerning other people's private life and he liked it even less, when somebody started asking questions about HIS private life.

"But I'll come anyway."

"Thank you."

They walked in silence. The tension between the two of them was about to drive Oishi crazy when Tezuka suddenly spoke up.

"You're curious about why Fuji didn't show up for morning practise."

"Yea, I guess so..."

"I'm afraid you have to ask him then."

"Sorry?"

"I'm saying I don't know his reasons."

"So nothing has happened between the two of you?"

_It happened way too much. I should have never agreed to go with him finding a court to play tennis in the first place. ... Don't be stupid. ... It happened not enough. You shouldn't have walked away just because you were afraid of facing him. You acted like a coward instead of showing the same courage Fuji had shown when he confessed to you. _

"No, nothing happened."

"Do you think he'll be there for the next training's session?"

_I'm sure he won't. He's mad at me and he has every right to be so. _

"Why wouldn't he? Oishi, listen – it's useless to discuss this for I don't know why he didn't come along today, ok?"

"Yea, you're maybe right."

Saying no more the two kept walking.

--- --- ---

There was a sell phone ringing.

"Fuji, that's yours!" Yumiko called into the direction of the bathroom. Fuji had just taken a shower and still had a towel around his neck to prevent his clothes getting all wet by his hair. He didn't know the number shown on the display, but answered anyway.

"Alo?"

"Hi Syusuke, this is Atobe."

"Atobe? How did you get this number?" 

"Secret."

Fuji could almost see Atobe winking at him, grining that he was able to get him by surprise.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize."

"There's no need to."

"There is. It was not fair to take advantage of you when you were obviously hardly paying attention at all."

"..."

"Let me make it up to you."

"I said I'm fine, didn't I?"

"Want to join me for dinner anyway?"

"Sorry, I already had something for dinner. I'm afraid you'll have to find somebody else to accompany you."

Without waiting for another answer Fuji hung up on Atobe.

At another place in Tokyo Atobe was staring at his receiver in disbelieve.

_Did he just hang up on me? Did he just refused from having dinner with me? Well, this is getting more and more interesting. Don't think I'll let you go, Fuji Syusuke. I won't let my chance to catch an angel like you pass by. And everytime you bake away I'll try again, everytime you reject me, my desire will grow stronger. No, I definitely won't let you slip away easily. _

--- --- ---

Fuji didn't think about attending morning practise the next morning either. Instead he just walked from display window to display window. Stopping at his favorite store for cameras he admired the latest camera as well as a tripod. Too bad all these things were way too expensive for him right now. He had started saving money a while ago, but he simply couldn't decide on what exactly he was going to spend it. He probably looked like a little child gaping excitedly at toys he coudn't have, but nevertheless imagining himself playing with them.

"This happy smile on your face suits you much better then the fake one, you know?"

Focusing his eyes on the second reflection in the display window Fuji saw Atobe standing next to him.

"Not that it's your business. May I help you?"

"I just wanted to complement a handsome guy that's special to me wondering if he would join me for a brunch."

"I don't know if this guy you're talking about would. I certainly won't."

Atobe looked a little disappointed, but he didn't give up.

"Well, if you're not hungry we can simply have a coffee or a cup of tea together."

"I'm not interested, sorry."

Fuji was about to turn around and leave when Atobe hold a bouquet of at least 15 red roses under Fuji's nose that he had been hiding behind his back so far.

"Comeon, give me a chance."

People around them had stopped in their tracks staring at the two of them. "Oh my, I wish my boyfriend would be that romantic and get me so many roses!" a woman close to Fuji exclaimed. But everybody else was quite and keeping their breath. They were obviously waiting for Fuji's answer.

"Well, - " Fuji took the flowers from Atobe and turned around to face the young woman who had just talked. "- you think this is romantic? Then take them. I don't want them."

An uproar was heared from the crowd. But Fuji couldn't care less and simply left Atobe and the strangers begind, staring at his back in bewilderment.

Fuji was furious. Who did this guy think he was? Fuji never realized a certain redhead following him untill the same greeted him.

"Nya, Fuji, stop running!"

"Eiji?"

"Yea, the one and only." The acrobatic player grined at his friend.

"You're not at practise?"

"Tse, we finished practise like an hour ago. You're surely losing track on time easily, aren't you?"

"I guess so."

"Is there any reason you stopped coming?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Eiji. I'm sorry."

"Mh, ok. But whenever you feel like you need somebody to talk to, just call me, will you? We're best friends after all."

"Thank you, Eiji." Fuji smiled at him.

"Never mind it. Oh, by the way, you never told me you were dating Atobe."

"What am I doing??"

"Dating Atobe. You know, going out with him and -"

"I'm not!"

"Of course you're not, just wanted to tease you a bit. If you were you would have taken that bouquet for yourselves."

"Thanks."

"But he surely must have a crush on you. I mean buying you so much roses. Seeing you two I thought he was about to confess anytime telling you that you're the only one he'd ever love and –"

"Eiji, stop it."

"Nya, ok, he obviously didn't get the chance to do so."

"Yea."

"Was it the first time he approached you?"

Fuji was not sure if he wanted to answer this question.

_Don't be stupid. He's your friend..._

"No, it wasn't."

"Huh?" 

"He asked me out for dinner yesterday."

"Really, that sounds exciting. Did you go?"

"No."

"You refused!?!"

Fuji only nodded.

"Gosh, Fuji. I never thought he'd be so persitent. Looks like he won't let those he laid eyes on escape easily."

"To me he always seemed to be rather persitent. Like a spoiled child that was used to get what it wanted."

"He,he, yea that sounds just like Atobe."

"But you know what, Eiji? I'm really wondering if I should give him a try. I mean, probably he's not as bad as we think."

"You can't!"

"Sorry?" 

"I just – I thought you were in love with Tezuka and now you tell me you think about going out with that Atobe guy."

"That's none of your business. Sorry, but I'd rather go home now. - Alone."

--- --- --- 

Oishi was just about to make himself comfortable at his bed planning on finally finishing the book he had been reading for the past week when his sell rang.

"Alo?"

"Oishi we need to talk!"

"E- Eiji?"

"I'm not disturbing, am I?"

"No, you're not. What is it that you want to talk to me about?" 

"I'd rather tell you in person. So do you mind me coming over to your place?"

"You know that you don't have to ask. Whenever you want to come, feel free to do so."

"Thanks, see you outright."

With that Eiji hung up and left Oishi wondering what could be so important to his partner. Only 15 minutes had passed when Oishi opened the door for his friend.

Before Oishi could say anything else then a simple "Hi." To greet his boxfriend, Eiji had his entangled his arms around his neck putting a deep kiss on Oishi's lips. When they partened both gasping for air Oishi grined at him.

"You don't plan to just stand here in the door frame, do you?"

"Nee, I'd rather come in."

"Good. Would you like some tea?"

Nodding Eiji followed his partner into the kitchen.

"Oishi, something terible's happening."

"Something terrible? What do you mean?"

"You know, I met Fuji downtown today –"

"Oh, I've also been talking to Tezuka. So what did he say? Any news about why didn't join us for the training?"

"Well, no. But I saw him with Atobe and –"

"Atobe? Atobe Keigo?"

"Yes."

"Weird. Go on."

"If you think this is weird, you should have seen the bouquet of roses he wanted to give to Fuji. It looked as if he wanted to confess or even worse, propose!"

At the sound of these news Oishi droped the cup he was just holding. Scattering into pieces it fell down. "I don't understand. I thought Fuji and Tezuka –"

"Yea, I thought so to and I was stupid enough to tell Fuji."

"What did he say?"

"He said it was none of my business... And that he' thinking about giving Atobe a chance."

"What? He can't! I don't believe he's even cosidering going out with this spoiled and nasty guy!"

Cofused Eiji stared at Oishi. He had never heard him to talk about somebody in such a bad way. Not even if this person was treating him bad.

"I'm sorry, Eiji. I just always thought the two of them made a perfect couple. But since Tezuka anounced he'd leave for Germany they started to act rather cold toward each other, didn't they?"

"Yea."

"And I really don't want to imitate Inui, but I was 100 sure they have been together all along."

"I guess everybody thought so."

"Now it seems we're all wrong."

"Well, I don't know. I don't believe Fuji could really fall in love with Atobe, I don't want to. This is so frustrating. I always thought I was his best friend and that he would tell me everything, but I feel like I have no clue what's going on in his mind. No clue at all..."

"Probably we should ask somebody else. Somebody that's close to Fuji, too..."

"Taka-san!"

--- --- ---

I hope this wasn't too bad. I just think Atobe is that kind of person taking whatever he wants to have. Always being a little egoistic, if you ask me.

Moonlight-sama : I'm happy you like it. I guess you'll be happy with whomever Fuji's going to end up? After all, you said you like both pairing. ;)

Onariah : Live isn't always as easy as we want it to be and if Tezuka is too stoic to do something... But what are friends for? I bet Eiji doesn't want his best friend to be with Atobe either. ;)

amynaoko : No crying in this chapter. :) And don't worry, there'll definitely be a confrontation between Fuji and Tezuka.

Think-K : Here's the update. ;) I hope you won't be disappointed in the very end. Plus I wanted to say "thank you" for being the first to ad this story to your favs. happy

And I want to thank everybody who's reading this fic. I never thought there would be so many people who wanted to read this. This is really a great feeling, so please go on and write me whenever you like or dislike something. )


	6. Chapter 6

**One mustn't catch an angel.**

When Oishi had finished to explain why he thought that Tezuka would truely love Fuji, Kawamura smiled at him.

"Well, that's good news, isn't it?"

"So you believe that Fuji loves him, too?"

"Of course. He said so himself. Or at least it was as much of a confession as you might get from Fuji."

"That's brilliant!"

"But Oishi, you know what happened downtown between Atobe and Fuji..."

"Atobe and Fuji?"

"Yea, looks like Atobe is trying his best to ask Fuji out."

"Oh, that's interesting. But I don't think Fuji would give him a chance."

"I hope so, too, but he told me that he's thinking about giving in."

"You must be kidding. Our Fuji thinks about dating Atobe Keigo from Hyotei?"

"That's what I'm saying, yea."

"Mh. – I hope Fuji'll come to his senses. I mean, he can't possibly love that guy. Tezuka's the only one he loves."

"Why doesn't he confess to Tezuka then? It would make everything much easier."

"It's not that easy. You ought to know that in fact Fuji already did confess to our captain."

"He did?" Oishi and Eiji asked in unision staring at their friend.

"Please promise me to keep this to yourselves, will you?"

"What went wrong?"

"As far as I know Tezuka pushed him away. That's the reason why Fuji is not going to show up for practise anymore."

Eiji was the first to break the silence.

"I don't understand why Tezuka rejected him. He obviously loves Fuji! That doesn't make any sense at all..."

"Considering that he's about to leave for Germany and probably won't come back, it makes a lot of sense after all" Oishi tried to defend his friend's actions. "I mean it would probably make things harder for both of them. And I doubt that Tezuka would want to do that."

"But now he's making Fuji's life similar to hell. Is that any better? Just because he wanted it the easier way Fuji is suffering. Fuji might think he can fool everybody with this smile of his, but I haven't seen a real smile besides this fake one on his lips lately."

"Yea. This is just like Fuji. Hiding everything just to make sure nobody's worrying about him. Just to make sure we think he's fine."

"Mh."

_I should really try to talk some sense into Tezuka. I hope he'll let me in the end. After all he's getting quite annoyed of me asking so many questions..._

--- --- ---

The tensai didn't show up for next day's training either.

_It's all my fault, Syusuke. Why can't you see, that it's the best for us to just act as if nothing had ever happened? Or does it make things only easier for me? I'm surry, Syusuke. I didn't mean to hurt you... I miss you._

"He's not really his usual self, is he?" Momo asked Eiji who happened to stand next to him. "I mean, I've been chatting with various people now and Ryoma and I even tried to be extra loud, but he never let us run any laps."

"Yea, he look's a little distracted, doesn't he?"

_And I already thought he wouldn't care at all about Fuji not showing up. Maybe I jugded him wrong and he cares more then we know. But that's good news, isn't it? At least this means it's not too late. _

"Ah - you seem to be a little distracted yourself, Eiji-senpai."

"Hehe, maybe."

"The weird thing is, that Oishi is not the one you're staring at this time."

"Momo!"

"Just kidding. You know something I don't. And I guess it has something to do with the captain and Fuji-senpai."

"You became quite a good observer, Momo. Just prey that everything's going to work out, will you?"

"I never prayed."

"Well, let's have a match then."

At another side of the court Kawamura watched his captain attentively.

_Why don't you open your eyes, Fujiko-chan. Tezuka never stopped loving you and he definitely doesn't hate you. He cares for you more then anybody else ever could. You're special to him, just as he's special to you. I really hope you didn't give up on him already and telling Eiji you'd give Atobe a try was only a joke. I'd rather see you with Tezuka then with this noisome guy..._

"That's it for today."

The training passed Tezuka without him noticing. He couldn't concentrate at all and his thoughts always turned to the smiling face of the team's prodigy. Like in trance he approached the club house. He took a long warm shower, hoping the water would wash away his thoughts. But it didn't. The warm water caressing his skin just made him think about what it would be like, if the warmth didn't come from the colorless liquid, but from Fuji's skin.

Shaking his head Tezuka changed from warm to cold water. The effect was much better. While every cell of his body seemed to gain new energy his mind calmed. He finally finished and changed to his usual clothes. The other members had already left. When Tezuka found his way out of the house again, Oishi was already waiting for him.

"Tezuka, do you mind me accompaniing you?"

"I don't."

_I really hope you don't plan to ask questions about Syusuke again. It already hurts enough without my best friend strewing salt into my wounds._

After walking a while in silence Oishi decides to take his chance.

"You never told me you rejected him."

_Reject? Whom? _

"Sorry, I don't get what you're talking about."

"You never told me you rejected Fuji"

_Why can't you stop this Oishi? It's hard enough to keep me from thinking about him, but how can I forget about him, if you're asking questions day after day. I should have refused to walk home with you. Should have found an excuse. ... But do I really want to refuse any feeling I have for Syusuke?It's useless after all, because he knows. Everybody knows. Well, everybody but Syusuke..._

"I didn't."

"You – didn't?"

"No."

"But why would he tell anybody that you had?"

Tezuka stopped in his tracks.

_Is that it? Is that the reason why you didn't show up for practise, Syusuke? ... Don't fool yourselves, Kunimitsu, you knew that before. ... But he told somebody, about it, and I hope this person did a good job in comforting him. ... Comforting him? That's ought to be my job... _

"When Fuji didn't show up for practise the first time, Taka visited him and they talked." Oishi answered the question that was written on Tezuka's face. "After a while Fuji told him he couldn't stand looking at you anymore. He thinks you might hate him, because he had told you about his feeling."

"Why would I hate him for that?"

"I don't know. But we both know Fuji. He's kind of protective regarding his friends and family and would rather tell himself, that he had done something wrong then accept, that somebody else had made a mistake."

"That sounds like him, doesn't it?"

_Yea, it does. Fuji would never want anybody to worry about him. He'd prefere to keep everything to himself and act as if nothing had happened. On the other hand he's always the first one to see right through anybody who's trying to hide his problem. He always sees right through me and is there to comfort me. But I wasn't there for him... I was the one hurting him after all..._

"I think you should talk to him."

"He's avoiding me."

_And he's not going to stop that. I have no clue what he's doing all day but I doubt he's staying at home waiting for me to call. He probably doesn't even expect me to think about him anymore. He could be anywere... And this is Tokyo we're talking about._

"I never knew that would be a hinderence for you."

It usually wouldn't. But this is different, this is Syusuke. And he's doing a good job in avoiding me. I haven't seen him since the very day he told me he loved me. And there's only one event he can't possibly drop just to make sure we don't meet. And that would be graduation. But graduation is only two day's before my mother and I are going to leave for Germany. And that's way too late.

"You're right, I need to find him."

When Tezuka – who had been staring at the pavement so far – looked up, Oishi was gone.

_You're right, Oishi. I have been waiting far too long. Thank you for not giving up on me._

--- --- ---

Fuji was at the libary standing in front of a big shelf looking for books about photography. He already had one in his hands and was flipping through its pages. It was about special techniques inculdind tricks on how the photographer could achieve special effects in his photos.

_That sounds good. I haven't been experimenting with my camera for quite a time. Looks like my mind was way to busy with other things. No doubt about that, but I have to move on. I have to move on so that I would be able to face him at the airport at least. I could never forgive me, if I didn't show up to tell him good bye. No matter how much it's going to hurt, I have to be strong. A gutless friend is the last thing Kunimitsu would need..._

_Mh, this one looks more complicated. And I would need a special objective for my camera if I wanted to try this. An objective that's probably far too expencive to buy right now. But I could try to do something similar with a more simple equipment._

Reading through some lines he never had a chance to react, when strong hands forced him to turn around and pushed his back against the bookshelf. Cought by surprise Fuji droped the book.

--- --- ---

Well, this one's a little shorter, sorry for that. But I thought it was the best part to stop. grin Yea I know, I'm kind of mean here. But I believe Fuji agrees with me that this might be the most interesting place for your reactions. O)

So please make sure to leave a comment, if you read the story so far. thx

Umi Minamino : Thanks for commenting. Glad you like it so far. Well, people tend to hurt each other almost everyday and if we do we often regret what we did or said. Then it's up to us what to do. Apologize or just turn around and leave it behind? ;)

okinneko : I don't like Atobe too much myself. He made Tezuka play a match of endurance trying to destroy his shoulder. Bad guy. . 

Moonlight-sama : Mh, let's see how this is going to work out. grin

Thin-K : Here we go again. I think Eiji's not a resentful person and only wants Fuji's best in the first place. I think being best friends includes both. Telling and being told everything to each other on the one hand, but not being angry if you're not the first to get to know something on the other. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**One mustn't catch an angel.**

Tezuka had been looking for Fuji for alomost 2 hours and he didn't have a clue where else he could search for him. He had called him on his sell at first, but as expected Fuji never answered the phone. Why would he anyway, if he saw Tezuka's number on the display?

So he went to see, if Fuji was at home in person, not wanting to call first, for he was afraid Fuji would leave the very moment he got to know Tezuka was looking for him. But there was nobody at home.

Tezuka checked on some tennis courts wondering, if Fuji was probably playing somewhere else. After all he knew Fuji enjoyed playing tennis and he hadn't been playing during training. But there was no Fuji. He found himself looking for Fuji at some special camera stores that he knew Fuji always stopped by, but he wasn't there to be found either.

There is no way I can possibly find him. He could be anywhere and I'm running out of ideas what he could be doing right now... Looks like there's nothing I to do but to surrender. ... Wait, there's one more thing I could do. If I don't know where Syusuke is, that doesn't mean nobody knows where he is, does it? Probably there's somebody who could give me some advice...

Taking his sell phone he started to read through the numbers saved in the directory.

Mh, Oishi's always been a good friend trying to help me through this, but I doubt he has any better ideas about where to look for Syusuke. Kikumaru could help me, but that bouncing guy wound not be able to keep anything to himself. And I don't want the whole school to talk about Syusuke and me before I'm not completely sure, that Syusuke doesn't mind.

_Who else could possibly help me? Who else is a close friend of Syusuke? ... Kawamura!_

Happy that he had saved the number of every member of his team he called Kawamura.

"Kawamura? This is Tezuka."

"Oh, captain. This is rare. May I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but – well, I was wondering if you happened to know where I could find Fuji."

Kawamura couldn't help but chuckle at the words Tezuka had chosen. He was obviously a little nervous and even more, embarrassed.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but he has been going to the library quite often lately."

"To the library?"

"I'd suggest you try to find him there."

"Ok, thank you. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

When Tezuka arrived at the library he stared at the long rows of bookshelves.

How am I supposed to find him here? This is even worse than a super market. I never remembered this place to be that big. But back then I have always been looking for sone special books. I've never just been standing here not knowing what I want.

Students passed him.

Wait. I know what I want. I want to find Syusuke and Syusuke came here to look for something he wanted. School's over, so what could he have been looking for? What kind of books does he read?

Tezuka wandered to the shelves of novels, short stories and poems. But Syusuke was nowhere to be seen. He was close to giving up again.

Maybe I should ask the woman at the reception if she had seen him.

He took some steps to her direction.

This is ridiculous. There are so many people passing by all day, why would she notice Syusuke? Think again, Kunimitsu. What could be the subject of Syusuke's interest? What does he like? He liked spicy food, taking photos ... Photography!

---

"You're no longer going to fool me, Fuji Syusuke."

"I don't have to, you're quite successful doing so yourself."

"Think whatever you want. You don't know what it feel's like."

"What are you talking about."

Fuji looked at him defiantly.

"I want you, want you so badly that it hurts! Don't you see I love you?"

"You're blind. Blind with love. Otherwise you'd see that I don't fell anything at all, Atobe."

"You will. So there's no need to care about it right now."

"This is no fair."

"I don't care as long as you're mine, Syusuke." Saying so he pressed Fuji even harder against the bookshelf leaving Fuji no chance of escape.

"It hurts, Atobe."

Atobe didn't pay any attention. Instead he leaned closer attempting to kiss Fuji.

This can't be happening. It must be a bad dream. I won't let you toy around with me! My first kiss is reserved for somebody else.

Fuji turned his head around making sure Atobe wouldn't meet his lips.

"There's no need to save anything for your captain. As far as I know he's about to move to Germany leaving you behind."

Instead of trying to kiss Fuji's lips again, Atobe places his lips on Fuji's exposed neck making Fuji stand still in horror not moving an inch. Soon the light kissing turned to a more longing sucking.

Tezuka, where are you? Where the hell are you? Why does this have to happen? I don't want this. I want to vanish, to escape.

--- --- ---

When Tezuka finally arrived at the right row of bookshelves he didn't believe his eyes.

Syusuke, is that you? Did you forget about me that fast? Did you already come over me, Syusuke. I never thought I'd lose you, not to this guy after all.

He turned around.

_Look again Kunimitsu, do you really think Syusuke is enjoying this? He's not fighting either, is he? _

_I can't believe I fell for this angel. I can't believe I fell for you, Syusuke. I've been enjoying your company for such a long time, I've been always feeling comfortable around you. I never admitted it, but I've never cared so much about somebody. I've never been this close to a relationship. But I ruined it all. _

Tezuka was about to leave, when his ears picked a sound of the scenery behind him.

--- --- ---

Fuji felt his eyes watering unable to voice his protest. Atobe's firm grip kept him in place. When Fuji felt Atobe's tongue on his skin he finally found the strength to struggle. "Stop it."

It was not as loud as Fuji had intended it to be.

"What was that, I didn't hear you."

"Stop it."

After kissing Fuji's neck close to his ear making Fuji shiver, Atobe answered grining: "That didn't sound all too convincing either."

"It did to me."

Startled Atobe looked at the person interrupting. He didn't even realise that he had loosened the grip on his prey before Fuji slipped away and left in a hurry not looking at Atobe or the one that had just rescued him. He just wanted to get away as fast as possible.

"It's none of your business Tezuka."

"You won't touch him anymore."

"It's not my fault that you didn't take your chance."

"One mustn't catch an angel."

"That's your opinion. It's what you do."

"One mustn't catch an angel." Tezuka repeated more to himself.

Atobe laughed at him cruelly. "Well, but it's ok to break their wings, is it? It was you who made him feel miserable in the first place. Or are you trying to tell me, you never knew you hurt him?"

No answer.

"But soon enough you'll be gone and there won't be anybody keeping me from taking him, you know."

"You won't."

"Try and stop me."

Atobe gave him a mischievous grin and left Tezuka standing alone in the library. He looked at the ground seeing a book.

Syusuke must have droped it. At least it's about photography. I'll borrow it for him then.

--- --- ---

Fuji was running aimlessly through the streets. He didn't know where to go. He didn't want Atobe to find him again, he felt helpless and vulnerable.

I feel alone, so alone.

Tears started streaming over his cheeks. Why was there nobody to protect him?

--- --- ---

Fuji was not at home and again he didn't answer his sell phone. He had to start all over again and he doubted it would be easier this time. The sky darkened and grey clouds approached. It was close to 6 pm and time for dinner.

Mother will sure enough call me any time asking why I'm not at home. I better get going before she's angry with me again. I can't help you now, Syusuke. I can't help you as long as I don't know where you are. As long as you won't let me be close to you.

It stopped raining before Tezuka arrived home. He had not been taking an umbrella, therefor his clothes where drenched with cold water.

"Kunimitsu, dear. I've already been waiting for you. Dinner is almost ready."

"Ok. Just give me a minute to change my clothes."

"Of course. You better hurry before you catch a cold."

Tezuka changed into some comfortable clothes and a shirt. Looking out of his window he let his gaze wander over the streets.

Syusuke, where are you?

In the rain a small figure catched Tezuka's attention. Embracing himself there was a boy walking down the street. He seemed to be freezing, but watching him Tezuka felt suddenly warm. This boy's shape didn't look special at all, but his aura was warm. Shining through the darkness of the night.

"Kunimitsu, hurry up."

The boy stopped in front of their house. Looking up Tezuka recognised his features.

"Syusuke!"

Running toward the front door he passed the kitchen.

"Kunimitsu, what's wrong?"

He opened the door staring at Fuji, who was standing a few meters away. His clothes were drenched and water was dropping from the strands of his hair. Fuji tried to smile.

"Hi."

Without hesistating anymore, Tezuka stepped out of the door taking the smaller boy into his arms. He could feel him shivering from cold.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

Fuji whispered and clenched his fists at Tezuka's shirt, tears filling his eyes again. He couldn't surpress them. He didn't want to. Not anymore. He was tired of making everybody believe he was alright. Sobbing he let Tezuka hold him close.

"What do you think you're doing? Get in, both of you."

They didn't move an inch. Instead Tezuka waited for Fuji to calm down.

"Want to come in?"

Fuji looked up at him and nodded. Nobody could tell the tears apart from the rain drops, but at the sight of his eyes, Tezuka simply knew Fuji had been crying a lot lately.

--- --- ---

"What did you think you were doing out there? Walking through the rain like this!" His mother had already placed a towel on Fuji's head who only managed to mumble his apologies. "And you! You just changed, now your clothes are wet again. You better find yourselves something dry and make sure your friend gets out of wet clothes, too." Tezuka led Fuji to his room hearing his mother getting a mop to clean up the traces of water they had left on the floor. "Boys these days, I don't understand them!"

"Your mum seems to be furious."

"Don't worry. It's her way to show us she cares."

Fuji couldn't help but smile at this comment, but his smile faded when he entered Tezuka's room. It looked much different from what he remembered. There was hardly any decoration left and boxes standing in one of the corners of the room and Fuji felt as if they were screeming right into his face. Telling him he was too late. Telling him, Tezuka would leave Japan soon.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything in your size."

"That's ok."

Tezuka surveyed him deciding Fuji would need new cothes from top to toe.

"Mh. I think it's best you help yourselves. Take whatever you like, will you?"

"Thank you."

They changed in silence neither of them thinking about leaving the room to do so. After all they had been doing so after tennis training for years now. There was nothing they hadn't seen yet, was there?

When he had finished Tezuka observed Fuji who was still lacking a shirt. Obviously a little unsure of what to take.

"Wait, I think there's a pullover that doesn't fit me anymore. It ought to be fine for you."

_He looks so small, so thin, so dainty. Almost vulnerable. Has he always been this way? I can't tell. _

"It's almost perfect, thank you." Again Fuji gave him a smile.

Why is he smiling at me. I hurt him, hurt him without any acceptable reason. Is this a faked smile to make me feel better? No, it's not. It's not as wide as his usual ones, but it's a sincere one.

Waiting for them in the kitchen Tezuka's mother had prepared a large cup of hot tea for both of them. His mother didn't ask any further questions and so they ate in silence. There was a lot to discuss for Tezuka and Fuji, but they wanted to do so alone.

"Is it ok for Fuji to stay for the night?"

His mother gave this a thought. Her son had been acting strange lately and she had a feeling it had something to do with this boy sitting next to him.

"Tezuka, it's alright. I don't want to bother you two."

"Don't worry about it – "

"Fuji, Fuji Syusuke."

"Oh, so Fuji-kun. You really don't have to worry about it."

Fuji Syusuke. She remembered this name. She had never been interested in tennis, but she remembered others talking about him as the prodigy of her son's team. At least that answered her unasked question who this boy was.

--- --- ---

Here you are! This might be one of the longest chapters. But I thought it was only fair after leaving you all alone at the most interesting part in the last chap. '

I have to add, that I wrote most of this chap at a very old laptop so that I could join my mum in the living room last night. Why am I telling you this? Well, I didn't have an internet connection and whenever a word was missing, I wrote it down in German. I hope I found them all, but if not, please tell me.

And please keep reviewing. Actors and musicians on stage need the applause of the audience. I simply want your opinion on my writing.

evilfrogger86 : Well, you were right, it was Atobe. But hey, Tezuka wasn't too far away either. ;)

Thin-K : Im sorry it was Atobe. I'm afraid they were right saying he was persistent, weren't they? But somehow you read my mind about a certain someone rescuing poor Fuji.

ekusinuk : Glad you liked the fic and that you took some time to comment.  I'm afraid I don't understand a single word of Japanese. It would be great if you could give me a translation for what you're telling Tezuka and Fuji. '

Onariah : Hey, you're back. I already feared you stopped reading. Yea, Fuji could have been in the mood to accept, but nobody likes it if somebody puts pressure on you. And I think Fuji doesn't either and Atobe would never be able to "catch" Fuji if he doesn't learn to care about the other's feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

**One mustn't catch an angel.**

They sat in silence simply enjoying each others presence. Neither of them knew how to start the conversation they definitely needed to have. Tezuka sighed.

_It was Syusuke's turn last time. I'm afraid it's mine now. I cannot hide forever waiting for him to say something. After all it was my fault that made him feel miserable the last days. _

"Fuji – we, we need to talk."

"I agree."

Tezuka waited a little longer, hoping Fuji would make this any easier for him. But obviously Fuji didn't intend to do so. Sighing again Tezuka tried to find the right words.

"I messed up a lot of things between the two of us, didn't I?" 

"No doubt about that."

Fuji didn't look at him. He hadn't protested to stay with him for the night, but it didn't look like he felt comfortable either.

"I'm sorry about what I said back on the courts..."

"In fact you didn't say much at all."

"Well, that's the point, isn't it?"

"I don't understand."

"It was wrong to leave you without saying anything at all..."

"Yea, kinda rude, wasn't it?"

"I guess. Wanna give me a chance to explain myself?"

Fuji didn't give him an answer on that question but simply waited for him to go on.

"I didn't mean to hurt you back then... I, I was afraid."

"Afraid? Why?"

"Well, it doesn't make things easier for us, does it? There is no other chance for me but to go with my parents to Germany. I don't think that a relationship over such a distance would work and ... and I don't want to risk one of the friendships that's most precious to me..."

"So you just want me to go back to normal, forgetting any feelings I might have just to make the departure more comfortable for you?"

"Fuji, I don't want to be selfish."

"You do quite a good job acting so."

"Fuji..." Tezuka groaned. He was right. Fuji was mad with him, was hurt and it didn't seem he wanted to let Tezuka get away with what he'd done easily. The vulnerable boy standing outside in the rain had suddenly become a man fierce fully trying to protect himself, hiding behind a thick wall.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away. I mean, love can't be forced, can it? And if you're telling me that you don't feel anything but friendship then I should try to be a good friend accepting it, shouldn't I?"

"Fuji... You don't understand."

"Or am I simply not good enough? Just tell me, it's ok. I never assumed I was in the first place, so don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"Fuji, stop it! It's not like this, ok?"

"What is it like then? Tell me, Tezuka. If you want me to stop guessing you ought to tell me!" Fuji stated desperately.

"You don't understand."

"Then try to explain it, will you?"

"Since the day we met I thought you were special. You've never been as superficial as most others were. You saw right through me, have never been impressed by my cold behaviour. ... You... You always seemed unreachable to me, like an angel high in the sky. I enjoyed watching you and being around you. Whatever you did, you did it with an amazing grace and you always did good, too. You excelled most others even if you never intended to show them. Just like an angel, untouchable and free..."

Fuji listened in disbelieve while Tezuka kept babbling. He was sure he had never heard Tezuka to talk so much without interruption.

"I don't want that to change, I - " Tezuka hesistated. More to himself he finally whispered. "I loved you, I mean I still do, but ..." Another break. "One mustn't catch an angel."

"I – I don't believe what I just heard. I -"

"Fuji..."

"How can you be so selfish?"

"Fuji-"

"Did you ever think about what it might be like for me?"

"Fuji."

"Did it ever cross your mind, that I probably didn't want to go on like this all my life?"

"Fu-"

"Listen, you're talking about angels? Angels mustn't be catched, that's what you think, right? But angels cannot fly on their own. They want – no they need somebody to protect them!"

Never waiting for an answer Fuji got up. Happy he hadn't changed to any sleeping clothes yet he left the room and the house leaving Tezuka behind.

"Syusuke..."

--- --- ---

Fuji decided to no longer avoid Tezuka.

_If he wants me to be nothing but his friend then I won't be anything else but his friend. If he wants me to forget about everything, fine, I will. It's only one more week, isn't it? Whatever I do afterwards won't bother him, will it? _

Preparing for training Fuji took his racket ready to leave.

_I just hope the others won't ask too many unwanted questions. At least Taka-san, Eiji and Oishi won't. They knew what had happened, didn't they? They would be friendly enough to act normally, wouldn't they?_

He shouted his goodbye at nobody in particular and took the bus to the courts.

--- --- ---

"Fuji is that you?"

"Hi Taka-san! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. I have to admit I didn't expect you to come for training today."

"Well, I guess I simply missed you guys too much. Plus I can't wait to stand on the courts holding a racquet again. So I thought to get rid of both problems I should simply join the practise again."

"Fuji-senpai, you're back."

"Hi Momo."

"Where have you been lately?"

"I just didn't feel like playing tennis. I'm sorry."

"I wonder how many laps you'll have to run. Momo-senpai had to run quite a bunch last time he skipped training for some days."

"Hi Echizen. I'm afraid I deserved it no matter ow many laps it'll be."

"But Fuji." Kawamura wanted to protest. It was not only Fuji's fault, was it? The captain had his hands in as well but nobody would make him run laps.

"I'll be fine, Taka-san." Fuji gave him a confident smile.

"What do you think, you're doing? Morning practise started 15 minuted ago. 10 laps around the courts-" Tezuka stopped when he saw Fuji, but went on after a short break. "10 laps for everyone of you. Now."

When the four of them passed him, Tezuka added. "And it'll be 50 extra laps for you, Fuji."

"Yes."

"Ah, Fuji doesn't have to run as many laps as I had to back then."

"Stop complaining or you'll join him running!"

Without leaving any further words about injustice Momo and the others started running around their laps. When Fuji was done everybody was already on the courts playing. Only Taka-san was taking a short break watching Oishi and Eiji playing against Inui and Kaidoh.

"Taka-san. If you're free for now, would you mind playing with me?"

"Ah, you're done, Fuji. The 4th court is free at the moment."

To Fuji it felt great to play tennis again. He had not even realized how much he had really missed it.

_I guess there was just too much swirling around in my head. But feeling the breath of air on my skin while playing makes everything get clearer. It feels great, even better then I had remembered it to be like. _

Tezuka and Fuji didn't talk for the whole morning, nor did they afterwards. They'd secretly watch when the other wasn't looking, but they avoided any confrontation. The tension was awkward it the others felt it, too.

"Tezuka-"

"Not now, Oishi. I'm really not in the mood to-"

"Did you talk to him?"

"Are you listening?"

"I mean Fuji's here again, but something went wrong, didn't it?"

Tezuka decided not to answer. If his friend wouldn't take him serious then he might as well show him, that he really did not want to talk.

"I hope it won't go on like this for the rest of the week. I mean you have only few days left, haven't you?"

"Oishi, would you please leave me alone? It's not that difficult, is it?"

Oishi sighed and left for the club room. The training was over and the two of them had been the last on the courts. Tezuka leant against the fence.

_Yea, something went wrong, very wrong, didn't it? I don't think I have any other choice but to go with my parents. I mean they brought me up, they've always supported me and now I should support them, shouldn't I? And on the other hand there's Syusuke, who has always been a loyal and understanding friend and who's the most important one to me. It looks like there is no other thing I can do but to finally make a decision. Decide if I really want him or not. But that's not the question, is it? I love him and I know it. Everytime I see him my mood seems to sheer up and when I hold him last night it felt like the first time everything was right. What should I do now? ... Well, giving up should certainly not be an option. _

--- --- ---

The following days passed without Fuji and Tezuka ever Talking to each other. While Fuji started to hang around with Kawamura, Oishi tried to talk to Tezuka, but Tezuka started avoiding him. Stayed at home helping his mother packing.

--- --- ---

"Ok, dear. We'll be alright. So we'll meet you at the airport in Frankfurt then. - I love you, too."

His mother finished her call.

"Mum, I ... I need to talk to you."

"Kunimitsu dear, what is it?"

She smiled at him. Obviously happy that she would see her husband soon.

"I don't think I can come with you."

"Of course you can. Your dad's waiting for you and he just told me that he took some days off so that we can spend some day's together and we'll have some time to explore our new home and -"

"But I don't want to? Germany's not my home and it'll never be. I've lived all my life in Japan. My friends are here and - "

"You'll find new friends. Life's always about changes, dear."

"You don't care what I feel like, do you?" 

"Do you care what your father and I feel like? Do you think we want our son to be far away and see him only once a year or so?"

Tezuka stared at her. Fuji was right, he was being selfish a lot lately.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be hurting."

His mother mustered him pensively.

"Kunimitsu, what's wrong?"

"I... I don't want to leave the one I love behind."

_Here I go and there's no way back this time. _

"We didn't know you had a girlfriend. You never introduced her, did you?"

_Damn it. How am I supposed to explain to her, that I'm not talking about a girl? Why did I start this in the first place anyway?_

"It's... It's not ... It's not a girl."

His mother stared at him in disbelieve for a second.

"Are you telling me that it's a boy you're in love with?"

"Mum, I-" 

Her voice was getting louder. "No, I don't want to hear this. My son is not gay, tell me my son is not gay!"

"Mum-"

"You must be joking right? I won't accept my son being in love with another guy!"

--- --- ---

Here I go again. This one's again a little shorter and I do not like it as much as I did the last. Probably that's why it took me a little longer to write, I mean I didn't want to make it too easy for the two of them. And hurt people tend to act unreasonable anyway, don't they?

Hope you'll give me reviews. :)

Moonlight-sama, luvcloud307, amynaoko : Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked the chap and I hope the next one won't disappoint you.

Onariah : You're right, it would be too easy if everything would be fine just now. Well, I don't know what Tezuka has in mind to stop Atobe going after his precious Fuji. I'm afraid labelling Fuji has his own won't help. Not with Atobe...

okinneko : Atobe needs a bunch or somebody to make sure he'll act a little nicer towards other people. '

ekusinuk : Thanks for the translation. :) Quite funny you gave Fuji the favourite line of Tezuka. XD I won't stop this fic before it's done. Don't worry.

Thin-K : Loks like Tezuka took his chance. Or at least he tried. BTW – Who said Fuji would spend the night with Tezuka? O)

yoshikochan : ff dot net sometimes doesn't even want to show me the reviews written. Good I receive an e-mail whenever somebody wrote something. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**One mustn't catch an angel.**

Kawamura, Oishi, Eiji, Momoshiro, Echizen and Fuji were sitting in a fast food restaurant. While Momoshiro, Echizen and Eiji helped theirselves with hamburgers the others simply enjoyed a drink.

"It's strange - how fast - time passed, isn't it?" Momoshiro managed to say while still chewing.

"Momo-senpai – one mustn't talk with a fool mouth."

"You're not the one to lecture me, Ryoma!"

"Anyway. I think Momo's right. I mean Tezuka's flight's tomorrow, right?"

Silence answered Eiji's question.

"I think we should have a farewell party for our captain. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Momo." Oishi agreed.

Kawamura looked at Fuji who was sitting by his site. "What do you think, Fuji?"

"Sounds good."

There was a smile on the tensai's lips, but his friend could tell that he was afraid of how this might work out.

"Do you think we could celebrate at your father's sushi shop, Taka-san?"

"Well, I don't know. There might be customers, but I can ask him anyway."

"Great. So it's decided. Ryoma and I will do the shopping, won't we?"

"Yea. Don't we need a gift?"

"Eiji and I will take care about this."

"And Fuji will go with Taka-san, right?"

Fuji nodded. And so they paid their bill and left.

An hours later they met at the sushi shop. Mister Kawamura had agreed to leave the shop to his son and his friends for the night. The last customers would leave at 8 pm and so there was no problem for the tennis team to celebrate the departure of their captain.

While Eiji tried to help Kawamura preparing the food (nobody wanted Fuji to help for they feared the food would get way too spicy), the others started to decorate the room.

"By the way, what did you get for Tezuka, Oishi-senpai?"

"First of all we printed some photos Fuji had once taken and Eiji had on his computer. We also bought a card for everybody to sign in. In addition Eiji had the idea of buying tennis balls."

"Tennis balls? I''m sure he has enough."

"Of course, he does. But we bought eight balls so that everyone of us could sign on one and write whatever he wants on it."

"That sounds cool!"

"Yea, I already know, what you're going to write down, Ryoma!"

"Hu?"

"'Mada mada dane.'"

Everybody laughed at that.

Oishi stood up. "I better call Tezuka. Hope he's not mad at us for calling him so suddenly."

--- --- ---

"I won't accept my son being in love with another guy!"

She was shouting at Tezuka and starred at him mixed feelings in her eyes. Anger, horror, even desperation. Tezuka was about to leave when his grandfather entered the room.

"This is ridiculous, Chiyuko."

"You were eavesdropping! I expected better of -"

"I was not. There was no need to. You've been shouting loud enough to entertain the whole neighbourhood."

"Anyway. You can't tell me to simply accept my son being gay!"

"Why not? He's in love! Who cares with whom?"

"I care!"

"Love comes whenever it wants and it comes to whomever it wants. And it should be fine, even if it landed on a midden."

"But-"

"A friend of yours just called, Kunimitsu. You better hurry if you don't want to be late for your own farewell party."

"A party?"

"Yes. This boy, I think Oishi-kun was his name, he said you'd know where they'd wait."

--- --- ---

"Fuji are you really ok with this party?"

Kawamura had asked Fuji to join him in his room so that they could take a little without everybody listening.

"You... You look sad – Fujiko-chan."

Fuji smiled at the diminutive form of his name.

_Taka-san. You always tended to treat me like a younger brother. But usually you only use this form when you hold a recquet. ... or when he's really worried._

"I know that Tezuka had been looking for you the day before you showed up for morning practise again. And I really thought everything was ok again, but it wasn't..."

"Not, it wasn't."

"What happened?"

So Fuji told Kawamura how Atobe approached him in the library and that he was absolutely distracted when he was able to get away.

"I've been wandering through the streets for hours and then it started to rain and – and suddenly I realized that my feet had taken me to Tezuka's house."

"If that's not what we call destiny, what else is?"

"Well, I thought so, too, when Tezuka suddenly opened the door and hold me in his arms."

"So what went wrong?"

"After having dinner with his mother we sat down in his room and talked."

"..."

"..."

"Well, what did he say? I mean you don't have to tell me, really. I just want you to be happy, Fujiko-chan."

"Tezuka wants me as his friend only. Nothing else."

"Oh" _Oishi had said he was sure Tezuka loved him. I really don't understand what's going on in his mind. _

"I had some time to think about it, you know. Probably I should simply find myself a girlfriend so that I would finally start to think about something else then Tezuka."

"Fujiko-chan."

"Or I could agree to go out with Atobe."

"Fujiko-"

"I don't know how long it'll tale me to get over him, but there's no way I'll be forcing him into a relationship with me."

Kawamura saw Fuji's eyes watering and took the other boy in his arms.

_He always feels so small..._

"Fuji-"

"I don't understand why he doesn't believe love could survive any distance."

_So Tezuka does love him? He loves him but doesn't believe they'd be fine..._

"I mean, if we stay in contact and make sure to be together one day, it ought to be ok, right?"

_He doesn't want to risk the friendship he shares with you, Fujiko-chan. _

--- --- ---

When Tezuka arrived at the party he was greeted with confetti.

"You finally came!"

"We've been waiting for you!"

"You never told me you were planning a -"

"a farewell party?"

"Well, that's because we decided to do so just some hours ago."

"I see."

"Come on sit down."

While he was greeted by the rest of the team, Fuji stayed behind avoiding to look at Tezuka.

"I guess, I have to thank you then."

"Don't mention it."

"But, I have to admit, I won't be able to stay long. I mean, you know that the flight's booked for tomorrow and -"

"Yea, it's ok."

"Stay as long as you think you can."

--- --- ---

"The boy's almost 20."

"So what?"

"You cannot hold him forever."

"He'll definitely come with us. I won't let him staying all alone in Japan, not if I know he's dating another guy."

"You know pretty well that he wouldn't be alone. He could stay with me."

"We cannot ask that from you."

"You know I'd be glad to have my grandson with me. I would feel much better, after all my daughter is already leaving with her husband for Germany."

"I have to talk to call Daiki. I want to know what he has to say about this. Let's see what he thinks about his son being gay anyway!"

"Just promise me to consider that everything that's important to your son is here. Here in Japan."

--- --- ---

Tezuka and his mother had already handed in their luggage. They were at the airport and there was still about an hour before the plane would take off. Tezuka's grandfather asked them to have some tea in a café close to the gate the two would have to check in soon. The gate where the plane to Germany was waiting for them.

"I'm already so excited. The weather forecast said it will be sunny when we arrive in Frankfurt."

"Is that so."

"Well, that sounds like a perfect day in a new country."

"Your father's going to pick us up. He took the day off just to do so."

"Is that so."

"I'm curious what our apartment will look like. Diaki said it looks great, but well, I just can't wait to see it with my own eyes."

"Is that so."

_I don't care what it'll look like. There's less then an hour left and then we'll be gone. Syusuke will find somebody else to love him. At least I hope it'll be somebody who's not going to hurt him as much as I did. And somebody who treats him better then Atobe did..._

Tezuka didn't pay any attention. Instead he simply stared at the cup of tea in front of him. His left hand in the pocket of his jacket he kept fingering the surface of a tennis ball. It was one of the tennis balls his friends had given him. Written on it there were the words "a smile for an angel". It was the one Fuji had signed on. And Tezuka was happy that Fuji had not signed it with his family name, but with "Yours Syusuke"...

"Tezuka!"

Looking up from his cup of tea Tezuka saw his friends approaching.

"Oh my, we're so glad we made it. Inui had just found out which plane you'll most likely take and we'd benn hoping you wouldn't check in hours before the plane leaves and - "

"Yea, it was really mean to not tell us you'd be leaving this early."

"Eiji-senpai's right. We don't understand why you left us in the dark."

Tezuka's grandfather was surprised to hear that.

He didn't tell his friends? Well, he probably simply doesn't like to say goodbye and had prefered to do so in advance on the party they had yesterday...

Seeing that his grandson's sight was fixed at a rather small boy standing behind the others, he frowned.

So that's the boy Tezuka had been talking about. He's quite handsome. His face looks familiar. The two of them must have known each other for quite some time. I remember seeing him on the courts...

"I hope you didn't intend to leave without saying goodbye."

"No, that's not it. I – I just don't like saying goodbye."

"Why not try to say 'see you one day' instead?" That was Fuji speaking giving him a smile.

Without answering Tezuka stared at the tensai.

So you finally broke the silence. I'm happy you did. Too bad it's too late now, isn't it?

"Well, that sounds like a good idea to me."

Tezuka didn't pay any attention to what his grandfather said or what the other's thought. He stood up, taking a few steps towards Fuji.

"Fuji, I am - "

"It's ok, Tezuka. I'll be fine."

Fuji was surprised when Tezuka swung his arms around him. He wanted to pull away, but his body didn't move. He had longed to be so close to him again, hadn't he? Why not enjoying it as long as he had the chance to do so?

"I'm afraid I won't."

He could barely hear Tezuka's whisper and his sight blurred with tears. Not wanting his friends to see them, Fuji hid his face behind Tezuka's shoulder.

I'm glad I'm so small after all.

Soon he felt Tezuka shaking with tears, too. It didn't make it any easier and so they simply held each other close hoping to get back control over their bodies.

Behind their backs their friends were looking at each other smiling.

Oishi, too, had tears in his smiles. "I have no idea why it had taken them so long..." Eiji agreed. "I'm glad that everything's ok now."

"But I feel sorry. I mean, it's a little late now, isn't it?"

Tezuka's mother kept staring at the back of her son in disbelieve. It felt strange to see him embracing another boy, but it didn't feel wrong to her.

"What do you think, Chiyuko?"

She sighed and looked at Kawamura. "It's never too late, is it?" The power player looked at her in confusion.

"Kunimitsu, please look at me."

Tezuka brought some space between Fuji and him, but only enough to turn around. Facing his mother he still held him close. Not saying anything he simply raised a brow silently asking what she wanted to tell him.

"So - you really love this boy, don't you?"

Her son nodded.

"I see. ... Fuji-kun, would you do me a favour?" Fuji who had been staring at his feed looking up at her. "Please take good care of my son, will you?"

In that moment Fuji's emotions could be read as simple as a book. It was all written on his face. Frist there was the surprise in his wide opened eyes but soon it changed to cognition and then to pure happiness.

"Are – Are you serious?"

Tezuka's mother smiled at him.

"I am. Kunimitsu will be staying with my father. That is of course, only if he wants to."

--- --- ---

So here it is. The solution to all our problems – eh, I mean 'their', it's their problems, of course it if. ' I hope you liked the chap - and the fic for this is supposed to be the end of this story. It got much longer then I had expected it to be and it went out all different then I thought they would. I mean I had actually planned to send Tezuka to Germany, but hey, it worked out pretty good without them testing if their love could last over such a big distance.

Well, this was the very first story I wrote in English and the longest I've ever written. So even though the story has come to an end, I'd really love to read your reviews.

Thanks for everybody reviewing, for adding this story to your story alert and again to Thin-K who was the first to add this story to her favs. )

Animestar73 : I agree that it was anything but nice what she had said to her son. But on the other hand its not only about her son being gay but about leaving her son behind. And mothers turn to be quite 'clingy' when they have to let their children go.

Moonlight-sama : Yea, I thought about his mother to be all strict and traditional. After all Tezuka himself is always quite stoic himself, isn't he? He might have got that from somebody after all...

ekusinuk : I guess they're released now. Together and happily ever after ... or something like this.

amynaoko : Hope you liked this chap as well.

Onariah : Well, why can't they just kiss instead of talking. Because I have to admit I consider them both as quite serious characters that tend to discuss. Plus, as you already said, I can't write a story about kissing only. XD But I hope you're not too sad, that they finally have a chance to be together.

Thin-K : As you might have already read, Atobe didn't show up here either. I think Fuji doesn't have any reasons left to give him a chance, does he?


End file.
